Life's Fight
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Rally Vincent meets a treasure hunter while trying to help Bean Bandit, who offers her help to stop him from making his drug run. What sort of missadventures will Rally have now that she met this treasure hunter?


Life's Fight: Chapter 1:

** *BANG* *BANG***

"Anita Croft! I'm going to kill you!" A man with a black mustache screamed. He wore a black tuxedo; his blue eyes burned with an intense hate as he had his fire at the woman that had taken his most valuable possession.

A female laugh resonated through though the large hall filled with pillars with angels on the top and a stair case in the back of it.

"Now, Now Miguel, you should have known better then steal from me after all the artifact was meant for the museum in New York." The woman said from behind her hiding spot behind the pillar closets to the door with her two Heckler and Koch USP's in her hands that were up near her head.

The woman wore a long black sleeved shirt with black pants and black knee high boots, Anita wore her mother's trusty backpack and her gun holsters at her hips; her long black hair was pulled back into a French braid and her dark brown eyes were obscured with dark tinted glasses; it was then that her ear piece went off.

_~Kssssh~_

"Anita can you hear me?" A male voice with British accent asked.

Anita then placed her guns in their respective holsters before placing her right hand on the device in her ear.

"Of course I can dear brother. I assume you have what I asked for?" Anita replied into the ear piece.

"Of course I got your bloody information! Otherwise why would I have called, anyway there is an exit to your right if you head out the door you should be in ally way there I had our fathers' car parked." Her brother stated with a sigh.

Anita smiled slightly before replying," Alright I'll contact you once I am out of here and at the hotel. Talk to you later, brother. Anita over and out."

_~Kssssh~_

Once Anita knew that the transmission was over she quickly pulled out her babies again and looked around the corner of the pillar noticing that had started to spread out and look behind each of the pillars so she quickly pulled out two of flash grenades as soon as one of the armed men came near the pillar that she was hiding behind Anita quickly pulled the pin with her teeth and threw it before doing the same with the other one and throwing that one into the center of the hall. As soon as they went off she could hear the men cry out in pain before she quickly bolted for the exit as she headed into the alley way she could see her father's old black 1969 Dodge Coronet RT.

On the left side of the '69 was a medieval army with white armor marching to battle while on the right side held an army of red armored knights heading to battle and on the front hood of the '69 were a white knight and a red knight locked in combat. Anita's father told her that the meaning was that good and evil were always locked in combat. Anita shook her head before quickly getting into the car and began to speed away leaving nothing, but skid marks from her tires.

Anita then quickly got onto the highway quickly headed to New York she was only on the highway for about two hours when she suddenly heard her ear piece go off.

_~Kssssh~_

"Ouch! Damn that hurt…Anita! Hey home girl!" A male voice said with happiness.

"Mike, where is my dear brother Arthur?" Anita asked with a small smile.

"He busy translating the text on the artifact that you had brought back a couple of weeks ago. Anyway, I called to let you know that seems to be a gunfight about nearly 200 yards away." Mike said.

Anita raised an eyebrow before she asked," And how exactly did you know that?"

"Well… you could say I "Borrowed" a satellite that has live feed of the highway…" Mike said with mischievous voice.

Anita sighed before shaking her head it was then that Anita noticed a woman leaning over into a Boss Mustang an apparent look of distress written on her face.

"I'll call you back Mike…" Anita stated before she quickly ended the transmission.

_~Ksssh~_

Anita then pulled up behind the Mustang before quickly placing her guns safety on and put them into her bag with her holsters and put her bag while being mindful of the Artifact that she stole back from Miguel. Anita got of her Coronet jogging over to her calling out

"Are you alright!" Anita asked as she got closer once she was within a foot of the woman she caught sight of a man he was unconscious and she could tell he was losing blood.

"I'm fine, my friend needs help." The woman replied.

"Shit! How long has he been unconscious?" Anita asked before yanking the car door opened and began to see that the man's right side of his black jacket appeared to be littered with bullet holes.

"About 5 minutes before you showed up…" The woman replied with worry.

Anita then ran back to her car opening the trunk taking out the large med kit that she carried in her trunk. Once it she grabbed it she closed her trunk and quickly ran back over before she began to move his jacket out of the way, but growled in frustration when she couldn't remove his shirt. Anita didn't want to completely remove it and risk him being exposed to hypothermia she then grabbed her combat knife from her boot. She could see the woman tense up and reach inside her jacket this caused Anita to narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"I'm not going to hurt your friend, I need to cut some of his shirt so that I can bandage his wounds and prevent them from bleeding anymore than they have. He should be thankful to his bullet proof armor that he has in this jacket. By the way why is your friend all shot up and why haven't you contacted the proper authorities?" Anita asked as she started to cut some of the man's shirt before she began to patch up some of the wounds.

"Er…Well…*sigh* How do I explain this… I am bounty hunter from Chicago and I made a bet with him…" The woman said before pointing to the man Anita was attending to.

"That if I stopped him from making a drop then he would stop driving drugs-" The woman said, but was cut off when Anita rose her hand up.

"I understand I don't like drugs at all they seem to take away the most important things in life. Well you friend should be good for now until you can get him to see a doctor, I know that we are about 4 hours from Lakewood." Anita said after she put away her bandages and medical supplies.

"Thanks for your help, the names Irene Vincent, but you can call me Rally." The woman said as she put her hand out.

Anita smiled slightly before placing her hand in her and replied," Anita Croft. Pleasure to meet you Rally, though I wish it was under better circumstances. I take it you are heading to your destination in New York to stop the drop. I would like to help you with that I was originally going to give back something to a university, but I think I could take a detour to help someone out. What do you say?"

It was then that Anita got a good look at Rally; she had mocha colored skin, black hair that was short in the back, but long in the front. Her light blue eyes held a sort of serious tone in them and held a fire just like her own brown you did when she looked in the mirror. She wore what appeared to black leather pants, boots and jacket with a white undershirt.

"I could use the help, but when we get to Lakewood mind answering some of my own questions?" Rally replied back.

Anita nodded her head before saying," Alright I use my car as a sort of escort vehicle though I don't how we are going to get this car and your car to Lakewood."

"Don't worries about that I rode with another person, but they kind of left me…heh, heh." Rally replied.

Anita looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but decided to not question it for now allowing Rally to get into the car though she had sit in the man's lap. Anita then quickly headed to her car and got in front of the Mustang and began to lead them to Lakewood.

Upon their arrival Anita parked on the side of the street Rally parked behind her Anita then got out of car before heading into the back of her trunk and pulled a large dark blue blanket. Rally got of the car with a grimace and said," That was the worst ride of my life…"

Anita chuckled before saying," It couldn't have been that bad, any way I'll stay here with your friend while you go find a doctor. I need to see if your friend is still bleeding badly."

Rally nodded before running off to find a doctor Anita then put the blanket she had in hands placing it over the man. As she began to check his wounds Anita couldn't help, but admire his well toned body as well as his thick black hair. Anita then felt her cheeks burn lightly, but she blamed the cold for that after she finished checking his wounds she could see Rally running back over to them with a man in tow.

As soon as the doctor began to remove bullets Anita leaned against the car before pulling out the device in her ear placing it in her pocket before she pulled out a her cell phone.

Anita dialed her brother's number and awaited a response…

"Hello?" Her brother said with a slight aggravation.

"It's good to talk to you too brother I just wanted to let you know that I am taking a side road off the beaten path." Anita said before closing her phone quickly to avoid a long lecture about taking detours.

Anita then ducked under Rally's umbrella that she had bought while the doctor began to work on the man. As she peered in the man suddenly jerk awake looking around with confusion in his brown eyes it was then that his eyes landed on the doctor as he spoke.

"Woke you up, huh? Morphine must have worn off. Shall I give you another? You've got two maybe three more slugs in there. And it'd be easier if you take that lead jacket off. You'd better thank these young ladies one of them managed to bandage you up to prevent you from bleeding anymore and gave you a blanket to prevent you from getting hypothermia."

"Where is "here"? And what's the time?" The man asked with a deep baritone with a smoky harshness to it.

"We're in Lakewood, it's been four hours since you were unconscious. Thankfully you didn't lose a lot of blood thanks to Anita's bandaging skills." Rally said.

The man then looked at Anita narrowing his eyes at her which caused Anita to raise one of her eyebrows with slight amusement.

"Anita Croft…" Anita said with a smile.

Before the man could reply Anita's phone went off causing Anita lean back out of the car and head away from it before she answered.

"Yes?"

"Finally I got a bloody hold of you… I just wanted to let you know that there is some hot shot driver is heading to New York it might be the guy Mike saw with the live feed. His name's Bean Bandit, got black hair, blue eyes and he's tall sis, a whopping 6 feet 6 inches and that's just the estimated height oh and his most prominent feature according to these reports is that he's got a X shaped scar on his face. They say he's virtually indestructible…"

Anita's eyes widened slightly before looking at the car before replying," I wouldn't say he's indestructible, but he's a tough one that's for sure… Arthur can you get me some info on where Mr. Bandit was supposed to deliver?"

"Of course I can…. Got it I am sending the info to your phone. I'll get back to translating the hieroglyphs." Arthur said.

"Thank you brother," Anita said with a smile before hanging up.

Anita then looked at the information and smirked slightly before saying," Must be a coincidence… or fate."

Anita walked over to the car to see the man she now knew as Bean Bandit standing out of the car. As she approached she asked," Shouldn't you be resting?"

Bean shook his head and said," Ain't got the time to be resting…"

Anita sighed before saying," Let me guess got a drop to get too?"

Both Bean and Rally looked at her with shocked looked on their faces before Bean gave her a glare and asked," How did ya get that info?"

"I know that you are a hot shot driver Bean Bandit. You'll be surprised on how fast I can get info, but you have nothing to fear from me." Anita said with a smile.

Bean continued to glare, "I don't trust you."

"BEAN! You owe her she patched you up! If it wasn't for her you probably lost more blood and then I would have had to take you to a damn hospital." Rally said with a scowl.

"It's alright, Rally anyway we are heading in the same direction so I figured I could offer you a ride." Anita stated as she pointed to her car.

"No fucking way…." Bean stated with surprise in his face.

"What?" Rally asked with confusion.

"Is that a 1969 Dodge Coronet RT… That thing is a damn legend." Bean stated with an appraised look in his eyes.

Anita looked at her father's car with a sad look that Rally caught before Anita said," Yes… it was my father's… Anyway I believe we should head out now."

As Anita began to walk to the driver's side she couldn't, but feel a since of longing to fill her father's shoes, but she knew she couldn't do it so she chose to live up to her mother's legacy instead.


End file.
